Totally Kyle
by Chickie1
Summary: Some funny Totally Kyles
1. The Story

Totally Kyle  
  
The Story  
  
Announcer: And now, from his garage, it's Totally Kyle!  
  
Kyle: Totally! One time, I went to, like, school, and, like, the teacher, she, like, told us to write, like, a story. But we had to, like, use these words. And the words were, um, bird, and, like, potato, and, um, tree, and computer, and, like drive. So I, like, wrote a story, and this is, like, how it went: One time, I went to, like, school, and, like, the teacher, she, like, told us to write, like, a story. But we had to, like, use these words. And the words were, um, bird, and, like, potato, and, um, tree, and computer, and, like drive. So I, like, wrote a story, and this is, like, how it went: One time, I went to, like, school, and, like, the teacher, she, like, told us to write, like, a story. But we had to, like, use these words. And the words were, um, bird, and, like, potato, and, um, tree, and computer, and, like drive. So I, like, wrote a story, and this is, like, how it went: One time, I went to, like, school, and, like, the teacher, she, like, told us to write, like, a story. But we had to, like, use these words. And the words were, um, bird, and, like, potato, and, um, tree, and computer, and, like drive. So I, like, wrote a story, and this is, like, how it went: One time, I went to, like, school, and, like, the teacher, she, like, told us to write, like, a story. But we had to, like, use these words. And the words were, um, bird, and, like, potato, and, um, tree, and computer, and, like drive. So I, like, wrote a story, and this is, like, how it went: One time, I went to, like, school, and, like, the teacher, she, like, told us to write, like, a story. But we had to, like, use these words. And the words were, um, bird, and, like, potato, and, um, tree, and computer, and, like drive. So I, like, wrote a story, and this is, like, how it went: One time, I went to, like, school, and, like, the teacher, she, like, told us to write, like, a story. But we had to, like, use these words. And the words were, um, bird, and, like, potato, and, um, tree, and computer, and, like drive. So I, like, wrote a story, and this is, like, how it went: One time, I went to, like, school, and, like, the teacher, she, like, told us to write, like, a story. But we had to, like, use these words. And the words were, um, bird, and, like, potato, and, um, tree, and computer, and, like drive. So I, like, wrote a story, and this is, like, how it went: One time, I went to, like, school, and, like, the teacher, she, like, told us to write, like, a story. But we had to, like, use these words. And the words were, um, bird, and, like, potato, and, um, tree, and computer, and, like drive. So I, like, wrote a story, and this is, like, how it went: One time, I went to, like, school, and, like, the teacher, she, like, told us to write, like, a story. But we had to, like, use these words. And the words were, um, bird, and, like, potato, and, um, tree, and computer, and, like drive. So I, like, wrote a story, and this is, like, how it went: One time, I went to, like, school, and, like, the teacher, she, like, told us to write, like, a story. But we had to, like, use these words. And the words were, um, bird, and, like, potato, and, um, tree, and computer, and, like drive. So I, like, wrote a story, and this is, like, how it went: One time, I went to, like, school, and, like, the teacher, she, like, told us to write, like, a story. But we had to, like, use these words. And the words were, um, bird, and, like, potato, and, um, tree, and computer, and, like drive. So I, like, wrote a story, and this is, like, how it went: One time, I went to, like, school, and, like, the teacher, she, like, told us to write, like, a story. But we had to, like, use these words. And the words were, um, bird, and, like, potato, and, um, tree, and computer, and, like drive. So I, like, wrote a story, and this is, like, how it went: One time, I went to, like, school, and, like, the teacher, she, like, told us to write, like, a story. But we had to, like, use these words. And the words were, um, bird, and, like, potato, and, um, tree, and computer, and, like drive. So I, like, wrote a story, and this is, like, how it went: One time, I went to, like, school, and, like, the teacher, she, like, told us to write, like, a story. But we had to, like, use these words. And the words were, um, bird, and, like, potato, and, um, tree, and computer, and, like drive. So I, like, wrote a story, and this is, like, how it went: One time, I went to, like, school, and, like, the teacher, she, like, told us to write, like, a story. But we had to, like, use these words. And the words were, um, bird, and, like, potato, and, um, tree, and computer, and, like drive. So I, like, wrote a story, and this is, like, how it went: One time, I went to, like, school, and, like, the teacher, she, like, told us to write, like, a story. But we had to, like, use these words. And the words were, um, bird, and, like, potato, and, um, tree, and computer, and, like drive. So I, like, wrote a story, and this is, like, how it went: One time, I went to, like, school, and, like, the teacher, she, like, told us to write, like, a story. But we had to, like, use these words. And the words were, um, bird, and, like, potato, and, um, tree, and computer, and, like drive. So I, like, wrote a story, and this is, like, how it went: One time, I went to, like, school, and, like, the teacher, she, like, told us to write, like, a story. But we had to, like, use these words. And the words were, um, bird, and, like, potato, and, um, tree, and computer, and, like drive. So I, like, wrote a story, and this is, like, how it went:  
  
Announcer: And that was Totally Kyle (Kyle is still telling his story)  
  
Review! 


	2. The Any Key

Totally Kyle  
  
The Any Key  
  
Announcer: And now, from his garage, it's Totally Kyle!  
  
Kyle: Totally! One time, I was, like, working on my computer, when, like, this box, like, popped up. And it said, like, "Press any key to continue" so I, like, was looking for the any key, but I couldn't, like, find it.  
  
Announcer: And that was Totally Kyle  
  
Kyle: Totally!  
  
Review! 


	3. The Dog

Totally Kyle  
  
The Dog  
  
Announcer: And now, from his garage, it's Totally Kyle!  
  
Kyle: Totally! One time, my mom, she, like, said, "We're getting a puppy," and I was, like, "Awesome" and so we, like, went to the pet store, and she, like, picked out this dog. And I was, like, "Mom, that's not a puppy! That's a dog!" but she just, like, laughed.  
  
Announcer: And that was Totally Kyle!  
  
Kyle: Totally!  
  
Review! 


End file.
